A number of social media applications are available for electronic processing devices such as smart phones, tablet computers and even personal computers (PCs) which seek to display digital content such as photographs or videos without allowing the user to save the displayed content. One option for preventing displayed content such as a photograph or video being locally saved is to disable any functions on the device such as ‘screenshot’, ‘screensave’ or ‘video capture’ or the like. However, this option does not prevent a user from photographing or videoing the screen by way of indirectly saving the content locally.
In another field of endeavor, it is proposed in US2014/0366159 to protect digital content being displayed on a screen of a device by detecting when a number of viewers of the screen increases to more than one. In response to detecting multiple viewers, the display of the digital content is halted. However, the digital content being displayed is stored on the device and is accessible by other means.
There is therefore a need for an improved way of displaying digital content such that only an intended user can view it and that unauthorized saving or accessing the digital content locally is prevented.